Streaming media is commonly used to deliver television programs, movies and other digital media content over the Internet and other networks. At present, a variety of streaming audio, video and/or other media content is available to consumers from any number of diverse sources. A large amount of video-on-demand (VOD) content, for example, is now available for network streaming from many different sources. Media streams are also used to deliver other types of media content including live and pre-recorded broadcast television, so-called “Internet (or IP) television”, stored media content (e.g., content stored in a remote storage digital video recorder (RSDVR)), placeshifted media content and many others.
As customers watch more and more content that is streamed from an RSDVR or other remote source, various challenges can arise. In particular, streaming content directly to a remote device such as a mobile phone, tablet, portable computer or the like can create licensing or security concerns. While most content owners are comfortable in providing media streams directly to the customer's home or other premises, many are still reluctant to allow open streaming on the Internet or other networks. While various placeshifting techniques have somewhat addressed the security concerns of streaming to remote devices, technical issues nevertheless remain due to factors such as the limited upload speeds typically available from most conventional home-type connections. Simply stated, many home network connections lack the capacity to transmit a placeshifted media stream that has the quality and responsiveness now expected by many remote users.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, device and methods to effectively yet securely deliver streaming media content from an RSDVR or other network source to various types of remote media devices over the Internet or other networks. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.